Perfect Virtual World
Perfect Virtual World is a VRMMORPG ('V'irtual 'R'eality 'M'assively 'M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'R'oleplay 'G'ame) produced by Hector Z. Greenman. Background Perfect Virtual World had a lot of hype surrounding when it was first announced. It was said to be the most unique VRMMO to date with their 100% customizable character creation and having Skills instead of levels. When it was released for sale on January 1, 2019, only 12,000 copies were sold. Its servers were launched at noon the very next day. Instead of having fun in a new virtual world, those 12,000 players are currently trapped within their headsets. System General Info No pain is actually felt in any situation. As a result, gamers can undergo severe injuries and will only feel a tingling sensation. However, certain stimulation, such as explosions, can result in negative feedback, light headaches and dizziness that last for a few minutes. Second, there is no blood; in its place are red virtual gashes that are seen in the place of damage. Lastly, death or deletion in the game is visualized by fragmentation into thousands of polygon shards. All monsters, players, and items go through such a process. In a player's display, without accessing any skills, one can see interfaces. The health bar is located on the upper left corner of one's field of vision. It displays the health of the player, name, and numerical HP. It also shows the heath and names of all other members in the player's party in a smaller bar underneath. On the upper right is a small circle map that shows a small portion of land around a player. Defeating a monster brings up a "Congratulations" screen with a summary of results: EXP gained, and coins gained. Items will drop on the ground and will remain there for 15 minutes until someone picks them up and claims them. Monsters won't respond for 10 minutes after a battle and won't respond at all if a player isn't nearby. Menu Interface The main menu is the primary means of accessing a player's items, maps, skills, and inventory. It can be accessed by putting one's right index finger and thumb together, then pulling downwards. Immediately afterwards, a ringing sound is heard and a shining purple rectangle appears. The main menu is structured with the summary diagram on the left, circular category buttons in the middle, and the detail dialogue to the right. There are five category options: inventory/equipment, friends/guild, messaging/chat, maps/quest, settings/main-menu. The nine slots for equipping armor to are the character's head, shoulder, back (for cloaks or capes), chest (dresses would also be put here), waist, legs, feet, wrist, and hands. If a shield is held in the off hand the character is limited to using weapons that require only one hand to use. A player can also wear rings or necklaces. Dueling Authorized combat is essentially dueling. It is done by requesting permission from another player to engage in a duel. There are different duel modes, which vary conditionally by concluding after the first clear blow, after HP decreases by one half, after a period of time, or death. Player Killing (PKing) is often a result of unwanted player-player combat. Since player death is permanent and real, PKing in Perfect Virtual World has a severity akin to murder.